Destroyed
by TVstarDTWKS
Summary: What will it take for Tom and Nicki to notice they love each other? The Pupils refusing to work because the school isn't safe enough? Kyle's gang breaking into the school? Or the truth about the past? Or all of it? Co-Writen with HedgieX. ON HIATUS.
1. The mess

**This story is co-written with HedgieX :D Please check out her other stories on Tom/Nicki, I find them AMAZING, this is my only Waterloo road FanFiction just now, but I hope to post a lot more stories, and I have tons of ideas. Each chapter is turn about so I wrote this one and HedgieX is next.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Waterloo road or any characters in the show, however any person you don't recognise is created by me or HedgieX.**

**Summary : What will it take for Tom and Nicki to notice they love each other? The Pupils refusing to work because the school isn't safe enough? Kyle's gang breaking into the school? Or the truth about the past? Or all of it? Possible appearances from previous characters.**

It was nearly the end of the last term at Waterloo road. Nicki was leaving her house to make her way to the school. She was still deciding if she should go with some of the staff and pupils to Scotland to work in the new independent school or not. At first it was a definite 'no', as she would have to move away from her friends, and even further away from family than she already was and she knew she would miss them even more than just now, but it was difficult to find a job these days. She just couldn't think of what to do with herself, but it was a decision she would have to make soon.

She entered the school and literally bumped into Tom Clarkson, she was hoping to avoid him at this time because he would ask the question. "So, Nicki have you decided what to do yet?" He was curious. "Nope, no clue." That had been her reply for the past two weeks. Nicki looked past him to a few boys with their hoods up, "Excuse me." She walked round him and walked towards the boys in the hoodies. Tom followed her to make sure they didn't try anything. "Hoods!" she said with authority in her voice. The boys continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves, completely ignoring Nicki. Tom butted in. "Didn't you just hear what Miss Boston said? Get the hoods down." He was semi-shouting and a bit louder than Nicki but had the same amount of authority in his voice. They ignored the teachers again. "Right cooler!" Tom told them, they still didn't move.

Michael had seen all of this from his room; he was watching the boys, seeing them totally ignoring the two English teachers. He began to walk out of the school and was heading for the play ground. The gang of boys had now moved on and left the school.

Nicki was about to go after them when someone grabbed her arm. "I don't think they were pupils. And they have their hands in their pockets, not a good idea." Tom said to her and let go of her arm. Michael had just stepped outside, and Tom and Nicki headed over to him. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, wondering who the boys were. "No idea. But if I was to guess they had knives, hands in the pockets." Tom replied as he headed to his classroom so he would be there before his registration class.

"Well, we can't prove it but still, not our problem. Nicki, are you OK?" Michael had some concern in his voice. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem rather upset, not yourself, do you know if you are coming to Scotland yet?" Nicki wished she knew if she was or not, but she hadn't decided yet. "I don't know Michael, it's just the move and family, I would be even further away from them." Michael nodded accepting the answer. "Well, I hope you do come as you are a great English teacher Nicki." Nicki smiled at him and went inside and headed to her classroom.

She opened the door to find a mess. There were bits of paper all over the place, plant pots tipped upside down, posters ripped off the wall and chair and desks tipped the wrong way. Immediately Nicki checked the bottom left drawer. It was usually locked but it had been busted open. "Damn!" She said aloud as she opened it further, dreading the consequences. It was gone, all of it. Someone knew what they were looking for and wrecked her classroom in the mean time.

She sat in her chair and put her head in her hands and started to cry. She could tell if someone had this information, they would use it against her for some reason. She got up and began picking up paper, binning old paper work she no longer needed that was messing her classroom and began to file things away. The bell rang and she had hardly made any difference.

She led her class down to Grantly's room as he didn't have a register group. "Ah, Miss Boston, why are your pupils in my classroom?" he asked, letting them inside, before yelling, "Sit down and shut up."

"Can you please take registration? I need to see Michael; my classroom isn't fit for a class. Thanks." Before Grantly could reply, Nicki had left.

She didn't go to Michael's office as she wanted to check that there was nothing mixed with all the papers that had fallen out the bottom left drawer. It took her ten minutes of gathering up the papers and putting them on her desk and quickly scanning through them. Whoever did this had left nothing behind in the bottom left drawer. She went straight to Michael's office after that.

She knocked the door and heard Michael saying "Come in."

Before she entered she tried to forget about the missing papers as Michael didn't have to know, no-one did. She entered. "Emm, I have a problem, someone was in my class and wrecked my room, tables tipped, posters in pieces, and chairs capsized and paper covering the floor." Nicki informed him. "Is anything missing that you are aware of?" Michael asked slightly concerned. "No." She lied. "We will try and find who tipped your classroom upside down, but it might be difficult..."

"I know, I'm going to go tidy it up, could someone cover my class first in a different room, I need time to sort the mess?" she asked him. "Sure, I will sort it, just go get the room tidied and if you need help just ask." Nicki nodded and left to tidy up the rest of the mess in her classroom.

**Next chapter to be written by HedgieX.**

**Please review :D**


	2. Afternoon Assembly

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story by TVstarDTWKS, we were both really pleased that people enjoyed it :')**

**Well, now it's HedgieX writing this chapter, after hours of physics revision I'm kind of brain-dead, so I hope it's okay...**

It took her until around lunchtime to clear up the mess.

When she'd finally crawled around under the desks retrieving scattered pens, she threw all of the screwed up balls of paper into the bin, then set about cleaning the graffiti from the cracked window.

Most of the paint washed away from the glass, but one message had been written in permanent red board marker. Go back to where you came from Miss B.

She sat down in the middle of the carpet, her hands wrinkly from the water she'd been using to wash the windows, and stared at the writing. She wondered why it bothered her so much. They were just kids, just mucking around.

"Nicki."

"Oh, hi," she jumped up. Her hair was tangled and her top was covered in paint. She suddenly felt self-conscious. "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"If you like."

Tom moved towards her, "Why didn't you come and find me? I would've helped you clear up. Michael told me it was a right mess earlier."

"It's okay."

"But..."

She turned away so she didn't have to look at him. "It's fine. Honestly, it doesn't even matter. It gave me some peace and quiet, to think about things."

"Go back to where you came from, Miss B," Tom read. It seemed to bother him too, but for completely different reasons; he crossed his arms over his chest. "That sounds targeted, like they were meaning to upset you. Do you have any idea who did this?"

"No."

"Nicki..."

"I don't know, Tom," she snapped.

"Okay."

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine," he moved across to the window to stand beside her. She didn't move away this time, so slowly he raised a hand and touched her shoulder. "I'm sure it was just a joke, like you said. But we will find out who did this, Nicki. They won't get away with it, I promise you."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Thanks, Tom."

"It's okay. Any time. Are you coming down for lunch, anyway? If we hurry up, there might be some chips left over."

"Oh, yeah, it's chip day."

"I thought I was the only person who got excited about the food here. The kids certainly don't," Tom joked, glad to see a smile on her face, "So, are you a curry sauce kind of girl, or perhaps gravy drizzled over the chips?"

She took her jacket from the back of her chair, and zipped it up to cover the paint. Tom stayed looking out of the window until she'd finished brushing her hair and re-applying her make up, then they both stepped outside.

Nicki locked the door to her classroom and turned to look at Tom, her expression completely neutral. "No. I don't have anything with them. I'm plain like that."

She walked away, leaving Tom to follow. He shook his head, wondering what was so wrong with wanting baked beans on top of your chips.

**XxXxX**

"I think someone in this room already knows what I'm going to say now," Michael told his students sternly, standing on the stage and peering down at the hundreds of faces staring up at him, "This morning, Miss Boston's classroom was broken into by someone, and a lot of damage was caused."

There were a few gasps and a few smirks. Everyone began to talk at once, shouting down the rows to each other.

"Silence," the head teacher screamed, "This is criminal damage. It isn't a joke, it's hurtful and it's dangerous, and you could be prosecuted for it. So if anyone here has anything to do with it, or knows anything, I want you to come to my office before tomorrow morning and tell me."

"The punishment will be much greater if no-one confesses," Tom continued, standing next to Michael, "Either way, we will find out who it was eventually."

Tom watched Nicki at the back of the hall; she was leaning against the wall, looking pale and upset. Well, he supposed he'd be upset if someone had broken into his classroom.

But she'd barely talked at lunch, and just picked at her chips, even without beans or gravy or curry sauce. When he'd offered her a chocolate biscuit, she'd looked as though she was going to be sick all over him. He wondered what was really going on, and why she didn't trust him enough to tell the truth.

Michael clapped his hands, "Right, thank you. You can all go."

The children stood up and began to file out of the room. Everyone was staring at Nicki as they passed her. Shona and Rhona moved towards her with concern etched on their faces, but she turned away, and they shrugged and followed their class from the room. They couldn't help if she wouldn't let them.

"Is something going on with Nicki that you know about, Tom?" Michael asked.

"No," he shrugged, "Why?"

"She seems... she seems upset."

"I would be upset if someone ruined my classroom."

"Yeah, but..."

Tom shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Michael about Nicki – he felt as though he was betraying her when she was already vulnerable. "I'll talk to her; I'll go back to the staff room now and make her a coffee. She'll be fine – don't worry."

"Okay," Michael said.

They both stepped towards the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom, they heard a scream, and looked up to see all of the students in the room moving to the edge of the hall. Kyle and his gang were running across the hall, pushing everyone out of the way, waving things in the air above their heads. Nicki was running after them, her eyes filled with tears, trying to stop them.

"Nicki?" Tom gasped.

"Tom, they've got..." she began, her voice trailing off as she disappeared past them and rushed out of the hall into the corridor. She left behind her a shocked silence. Tom and Michael exchanged glances.

Tom didn't understand what was going on. But he knew certain things: a) Nicki had lied to them when she'd said nothing had been taken from her room. b) The things that had been stolen really mattered to her. c) The culprits were Kyle and his gang.

"I take it all back," he muttered, "You should be very, very worried right now."

"Mm," Michael sighed, "My thoughts exactly."

**XxXxX**

**Please review and tell us what you thought. Next chapter will be written by TVStarDTWKS again :')**


	3. Is it safe?

**Thought I would have a rest from all the Maths revision. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter written by HedgieX.**

* * *

_"Mm," Michael sighed, "My thoughts exactly."_

Nicki knew she had to get the documents back, she didn't stop running, Kyle and his gang were heading to the main entrance leading to the car park. Each one of the gang had a piece of the document, she couldn't chase them all of course unless they went the same way, which was just unlikely. Just as Nicki had thought, the boy's split up and she stopped chasing them. She turned around and pupils were standing at the entrance. "Everyone move along!" Michael yelled as he and Tom pushed their way through the school children, even once Michael had told them to 'move' some remained, which Tom then yelled at.

Nicki began to walk into the school. "What happened?" Tom asked, he was clearly concerned. Nicki just continued to walk, ignoring him. Once she was inside Michael spoke, "I expelled him for a reason, and ever since then he has been hanging around the gates and coming into the school, Tom go make sure Nicki is OK, I am going to phone the police to inform them, he is hassling members of staff." As Michael began to leave Tom called him back. "Michael, I think it was Kyle and his gang that wrecked her class, because something was stolen and it was targeted, it said in her room 'Go back to where you came from, Miss B' something isn't right and she isn't telling us."

"I don't think she will tell us."

_**Flashback**_

_The CCTV caught them entering the school, it was already open as Michael had came in early and was in his office finishing up some paper work. He never heard or seen them. They weren't trying to be quite. A gang of boys with their hoods up and mouths covered headed straight for the English department. Nicki Boston, Head of English. It read. The boy at the front smiled. "Perfect." And opened the door. "Right, you all heard what Charlie said, so lets get it." The same boy announced. Half an Hour later, Kyle had found the documents and the class room was a mess. "And just to finish off." He took a red board marker from the floor and wrote on the window. Go Back to where you came from, Miss B. They took what they needed then left. _

_"Guy's, lets hang here for a while, cause some more trouble."_

_**End Flashback**_

Back in the hall, a year ten was just leaving as he spotted a sheet of paper dropped by the boy's who entered earlier. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket to read later. He really wished he could of been involved in the classroom wrecking as he disliked Miss Boston. Suddenly the students began filing in to the hall again. Michael got on to he stage. "Settle down! Right, no-one has to worry about the DSC as I have informed the police, if anyone has any information, please let us know immediately. Now return to classes please!" Michael dismissed them and they headed for their classes.

"Well, this is a good reason no to work." Finn said to Josh as he left the hall. This then gave some students ideas and as the all walked to class, they received texts and heard people talking.

The boy who found the paper was reading it as he walked to class, he had Miss Boston next. "What's that Frank?" Scout asked from behind him, this made him jump, "Oh nothing. Bye." He said then ran up the stairs and turned left to go to his class.

The majority of his class were already there, standing outside the classroom as the door was closed, they kinda figured that if the room was a mess they would be in a different class maybe even with a different teacher. Mr Clarkson was walking towards them. "Right, my room you lot, Miss Boston's room is still a mess." Some students at the back started yelling stuff. "Sir, is it safe in school, with the DSC are hanging around? Wait until my parents hear."

"The police have been informed." He told them. "Well my parents are finding out at they work for the LEA."

"ENOUGH. Class now!" Some rolled their eye's but walked down to Tom's classroom. Nicki was sitting at her desk, starring at the writing which she failed to wash off. She looked away and turned to file away the remaining papers on her desk, this was the last bit to finishing tidying her room - except from the writing - she picked up a file and got a paper cut. Nicki stood up and made her way to the toilets to wash it.

Meanwhile in Tom's Classroom, Frank was at the back reading the last bit for the document, it didn't make much sense as it wasn't completed and it was just a part. It was something to do with a court as it had in the footer of the page, 'Stoke-on-Trent Crown Court', the rest was words that didn't make much sense without more of the document. The other thing he could tell from the footer was the date, it was the 12th of June 2000. One name kept on reappearing over again, Nicki Boston and Charlie Williamson.

"Frank, what's that?" Tom asked the boy who he could clearly tell was paying no attention to his class. "Nothing, Sir, homework for another class, I am looking over it to see if I need to ask the teacher anything before I go home." He quickly stuffed it into his pocket again. "Let me see it." Tom demanded. "No."

"Cooler!" Tom sent him to the cooler. "No."

"I said cooler."

"No, I refuse to work." The other boys smirked, and one got his phone out and text his friend so he would stop his work. "Right, with me to Mr Byrne's office!"

"Nah! You canny tell me whata do can ya?"

Some pupils stood up and began to walk out the classroom. Soon they all were outside in the corridor, followed by other classes. Tom headed for Michael's office.

"Michael-" Tom began but Michael butted in. "I know, make sure they don't leave the school grounds."

"Where's Nicki?" Tom asked. "In her class I think." Michael replied. "OK, I will go get her and tell her what has happened, we need all the help we have got to keep all the kids in the playground."

* * *

**Please Review, next chapter will be written by HedgieX :D Oh and the whole Nicki or Nikki thing on the credits it is Nicki however I much prefer Nikki but I am gonna go by the shows way of spelling it.**


	4. The Truth

**Did everyone enjoy the last chapter by **_**TVStarDTWKS**_**? I did ;)**

**Chapter 4:**

Michael stood on the balcony overlooking the central school corridor, surveying his students, "Okay. Which one of you is going to tell me what the hell is going on out here? Might be a good idea if we start with the head boy and girl, I suppose – Finn, care to enlighten me?"

The boy shrugged.

"Trudi?"

"They're not happy, Sir."

"Well, we'd got that," Tom snapped from beside Michael. He was scanning the huddles of children, looking for Nicki, but she was nowhere to be seen. He'd left her sitting at her desk, staring miserably at the graffiti on the window, promising she'd come and help them in a minute.

"We're supposed to feel safe here," Trudi continued, and some kids around her nodded in agreement, "But there are gangs, there are knives. People are getting attacked – if the teachers can't stand up to them, what are we supposed to do?"

"The police have been informed."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "So? What are they going to do?"

"Look," Michael said, speaking more softly now, "I understand that you're scared, but we won't let anything happen to you, okay? When you're at _Waterloo Road_, it is our duty to look after you, and that is so much easier if you're in the classrooms, because then we know what's happening. It's when you're causing chaos like this that the problems begin."

Nobody heard the end of the headteacher's speech; they'd all turned to watch as Nicki made her way cautiously through the crowds. She was pale, her eyes slightly damp, but she climbed the stairs and leant against the banister between Michael and Tom.

Tom had to resist the urge to wrap his arm around her – he wasn't sure she'd thank him for such a public display of the love he hadn't even confessed to her privately yet. He spoke softly, "Miss Boston."

"I think... I think I probably owe them an explanation."

"You don't owe anyone anything," Michael looked alarmed.

"Yes, I do."

Frank took a step forward and held the piece of paper in the air, glaring at Nicki, "What's this, then, Miss?"

She didn't need to be able to read it to know. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the wooden bar, and Tom looked concerned, but she smiled. "Those boys – Kyle and his gang – took something from my classroom when they trashed it. Some documents that were important; that's part of one."

"But what is it? Who's _Charlie Williamson_?"

"He... he's..."

"Nicki," Michael began, "You don't..."

"No, I do. He's a bad man. But the point is: none of you need to be worried about being safe, because he's only targeting me. Kyle's gang... I don't know, he must've got them to take the documents. He won't hurt any of you – he only wants to hurt me."

Tom nodded, his heart thudding against his ribs. He could hear her voice trembling; it amazed him how strong she was, that she could stand here and admit all of that to all of these children, just to sort out the trouble.

"So you can all go back to your classes now, and get on with your work," Nicki said quietly, "Please."

Trudi and Finn talked for a few moments.

"Okay, we'll go back," Trudi told Nicki, looking about as shocked as Tom that she'd revealed her secrets to everyone, and sympathetic too, "For now. But it's not over. We're still not happy."

Gradually, the children began to file away, chattering, glancing back at their teachers. Tom, Nicki and Michael stayed leaning against the balcony until all the children had gone except one.

Frank held out the document to Nicki, "Here, Miss."

She smiled weakly, taking the scrap of paper and holding it against her chest, "Thanks."

"He... why were you at court? Were you in a fight with him or something?"

"No. No, I was giving evidence. But don't you worry about that – it doesn't matter now, okay? The main thing is that you're safe."

"If you hear anything about Kyle and his gang, Frank, come and find me in my office, okay? Or Mr Clarkson; either of us will listen," Michael told him.

"Yes, Sir."

The corridor was entirely empty now. Both Tom and Michael stared at Nicki for a few moments as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to regain her composure. Neither of them wanted to be the first to break the silence that consumed them.

"It's fine," she reassured them, sucking her finger as she realised her paper cut was bleeding again, "The kids are safe."

"But you're not."

"It doesn't matter, Tom."

"Of course it matters. Come here," he hugged her, taking in long breaths of her sugar-scented hair, squeezing her against his chest, "What happened, Nicki? Why were you in court with this Charlie Williamson? Why does he want to hurt you – how did he get Kyle to do that? Paid him?"

"I don't know all the answers. He won't have paid him. Charlie can be... he can be a very persuasive man, when he wants to be."

"Right," Michael took his phone from his pocket, "I think we'd better get the police to sort this out properly."

"No, don't," she begged.

"Why not?"

"Because... because..."

Tom took her hand, "It's alright, Nicki. Just tell us."

"Do you know someone called Chris Mead?"

"Yes, I used to," Tom agreed, looking confused, "He worked here – that was a while ago. He was a nice guy. Why?"

"He... he and I were friends, back in 2000. It seems a long time ago now," she smiled tearfully, "I... I started going out with Charlie. Chris warned me; he said I shouldn't, said it would turn out badly. But I thought I loved him – I was naïve back then, I wasn't careful. Charlie was so nice with me; he bought me all these lovely presents, took me on special day trips. I felt like I was properly wanted for... for the first time."

Michael nodded, letting her continue.

"Chris didn't talk to me for a while, because of Charlie. I sort of... I sort of neglected my friendship with Chris – Charlie wouldn't let me see my other friends. And then, after a while, he started hitting me. Abusing me; he used his power over me, made me really frightened."

"Did Chris know?"

"Yeah. I told him. He tried to help me, but..." she sniffed again, a solitary tear dribbling down her cheek, "It was a couple of years before I finally left Charlie – with Chris's help. I was finally free, but it was really messy, and he tried to hurt me as revenge. Chris ended up in hospital for trying to protect me."

"You went to court, though? You tried to fight him?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Tom took a deep breath, holding her close to him, remembering the _Go back to where you came from, Miss B_ message on the wall in the classroom. "Did he get guilty or not guilty? Did he go to prison for what he did to you? Why the hell is he here now?"

XxXxX

**To be continued by**_**TVStarDTWKS**_** in the next chapter: please review xxx**


	5. Chris and Nicki

**Thanks to PeacelsPerfect for the review on the last chapter. Where are all the reviews?**

Tom entered his office, Sian had already gone home, also Nicki was too upset to speak so headed back to her class. He was now alone to think about the days events. Tom wanted answers, he wanted to know if he need to be there for Nicki to protect her, he knew he couldn't bother Nicki to get the answers, she would tell him when she was ready. He pulled his mobile out.

_Chris M._

He pressed the green button. It rang twice before Tom heard the word.

_'Hello?' _

From the other end.

_**Nicki's Classroom**_

The buzzer had just sounded and the kids began to exit the school. Nicki got up and headed to the Staff Room. For some reason there was a piece of paper in her mail slot which was unusual at the end of the day.

_Nicki Boston._

It read. She knew what it would be, he must of been here, in the school, or got someone to sneak in and put it there, or gave it to reception to hand in. Nicki ignored it and placed it in her bag, she would read it later.

Tom was walking towards the Staff Room to see Nicki. He entered the door and seen her sitting down with a cup of tea. "Nicki please tell me the full story, I want to help you."

"Tom, you won't understand, there's much more to it." She replied, trying not to maintaining eye contact with him. "I'm worried about you, I phoned Chris and he said that you will tell me when you are ready, I don't know if he is coming but because he sounded worried and concerned."

"He will probably come, I haven't seen him in a while, Tom, promise me you won't get involved, it was bad enough Chris got injured because he was protecting me but I can deal with it now." She explained. "But-" He tried to reply but she cut him off. "No, Tom, go home, if you could give me Chris' number, I will phone him, since he worked here, he will know where to come."

"OK, it's..."

Not to long after Tom had left the school, Chris had arrived. Nicki seen him getting out of his car, so she headed to the main entrance.

"Nicki, I thought you would of been home by now." Nicki jumped slightly at the sound of Michael's voice as she wasn't expecting it. She turned around so she could talk to him properly. "I was, but I'm meeting an old friend and he doesn't know where I live."

"Are you feeling better or is the whole situation still worrying you?" At that point she would of replied, 'what do you think' to anyone who knew 'her situation', however Michael still didn't know the full story. "I'm fine."

"Good, and by the way, tomorrow a new student is starting, I know what you are thinking, the school is getting closed next week and it is the summer holiday's but her father, James Freeman, is moving to Scotland over the summer because of work requirements and wanted her to be here for a week, to get used to Waterloo Road." The name sent shivers down Nicki's spine, James Freeman, that was the other name Charlie Williamson used for identity fraud although this was never proven by the court. If he dared go near her again, this time he would definitely be put to jail for 10 years.

Just then Chris walked through the doors. "I take it you must be Nicki's friend." Michael asked him. "Yes, Christopher Mead."

"You used to work here, I heard about the court case that happened back in 2000 today,we had a problem in the school. Well I better be off, see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you."

"You too. Bye." Michael walked to of the school and headed to his car. Nicki looked at Chris. "Eight years. I missed you so much." Once Chris had stopped Nicki wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, for everything." She apologised even though it was bearably audible. "You have nothing to be sorry for Nicki. C'mon, lets go to the Staff Room or your place."

"Staff Room, then mine, I need to show you something first." Both of them headed in the direction of the Staff Room. The school was mainly empty now, except from the cleaners and janitors who had to lock up. "Nicki, I know this will be important but, firstly, can we talk about what happened in those eight years that have past."

"Sure. I suppose you have a lot of questions." Nicki agreed.

"Well, after you stopped writing back, after you had been deported, I thought you had died, but your mum and dad assured me that we would of been told if anything had happened to you. Then I heard you were going to return to the UK, I rushed to see you but, you left before I got there, your dad said you were in a rush and wouldn't say where you were going. I found out you were heading to Manchester and figured you wanted to become a teacher so got a job at Waterloo Road, I tried to trace you but couldn't after that, what happened?"

"I continued to Scotland so Charlie couldn't get me, as he wasn't charged, I couldn't rejoin the army or get deported as being in a warzone, it is dangerous and stuff happens." She couldn't look at Chris while she spoke. "Then I decided to go to Rochdale to teach as I seen the job going and wanted to make a difference at Waterloo Road after all the reports." Chris picked up Nicki's hand and held it. "He has found me Chris." He already knew this as Tom had told him.

"Don't worry, what happened while you were at the front?" Chris asked as he was curious and Nicki hadn't told her parents anything about injuries or anything like that, she hadn't really spoken to her parents since she returned. "Well..."

**Please review, the next chapter will be written by HedgieX :D**


	6. Chris and Nicki part 2

**Just a short chapter mainly describing Chris' and Nicki's relationship and what happened. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and added to Favs, PeaceIsPerfect, Josh4eva3, Gingieee, niamheyxx, HedgieX, LuckyStars14, Pongo0614, AutumnRoseSummerLily, DecaniTrebleEight, emmajaderobbo, Emmavics, Rachy20089, x-x-abi-x-x.**

"Well... I was with my team driving to a location to check on civilians who were in the cross-fire of a riot earlier in the day. We were driving along to get injured people to the hospital. Suddenly there was an explosion two cars in front, which caused the car in front of us to flip as it was a big explosion, the driver was killed on impact, and I was trapped with a broken arm and two broken ribs."

"Ouch." Chris didn't know what else to say. "So what does the letter say that is sticking out of your bag?" He inquired. "I haven't opened it, it is from him, I am certain. Also he has changed his name I believe to James Freeman as his 'daughter' is starting here tomorrow."

"Nicki, what are you going to do?" He asked, Chris was also very worried about her. "I don't know, try to ignore it, forget about it."

"If he is in Rochdale, you are in danger, even Tom who has no idea what is going on is worried about you." Chris didn't know what to do either, Nicki couldn't just leave that night. "I'm going to open the letter when I feel like it, but I can't bring myself to do so, and why is Tom so worried, he has no clue what so ever, even Michael seems concerned."

"Nicki, Tom is worried because he loves you-" Nicki cut Chris off, "Did he tell you that personally?" She asked as she didn't believe it. "No."

"Well how can you tell?" She asked. "He looks at you the same way I used to. Nicki, I still love you too, but 'us' isn't right, we used to be the best of friends, I love you as a friend, and when we started dating it felt wrong, I want you to be happy, I can tell you love Tom too as you care about him and you can see it in your eye's at the mention of his name."

"Maybe I do care about him but-" Chris knew what was coming so cut in. "You love each other and you can't admit it."

"Lets go back to mine for dinner and to open this letter, I cannot wait until the summer, no teaching, no kids and more importantly, I'm in Spain for three weeks with friends so no worrying about James Freeman or Charlie Williamson or what ever name he is using."

**Real short but I have no clue what the letter can say or why Nicki was in court because of Williamson, could someone give me an idea and I will chose the one I think fits then I will update as soon as possible :D**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
